The present invention relates to a ramp bridging member with a bridge plate that, with its end facing the ramp, is supported so as to be pivotable about a horizontal axis at the ramp and has an extension that is provided at the free end of the bridge plate. The extension is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the bridge and can be extended and retracted for being supported on the vehicle that is to be loaded or unloaded. The basically vertical rear leg thereof is attached to the front end of a plurality of lengthwise moveable support beams which are arranged in the longitudinal direction of the ramp bridge member parallel to one another.
With known ramp bridging members of this kind the basically vertical rear leg of the extension is formed as a strong plate and is directly connected with its end face to the front ends of the aforementioned support beams by welding. This arrangement and attachment of the vertical rear leg requires a very accurate finishing and manufacturing process; tolerances and deformations that occur during manufacturing or operation of the bridge cannot be compensated anymore. This can also put at risk the slidability of the extension with the relatively long support beams, which extend toward the rear.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the manfacturing process of the extension and the support beams which are arranged parallel to one another to the rear thereof and to provide for compensatory deformations during manufacturing and/or operation without causing disadvantages concerning the strength and stability.